Fellowship of the Ring (group)
The Fellowship of the Ring was formed as a brotherhood among members of the various Free Peoples of Middle-earth. Its purpose was to take the One Ring to Mordor that it might be cast into the fires of Mount Doom, the mountain in which it was forged, so that it would be destroyed and ultimately kill the Dark Lord Sauron. The Fellowship '''was also known as the '''Company of the Ring, the Nine Walkers, or more simply the Company. Each of the members of the Company were representatives of their respective races, with Legolas and Gimli being the only Elf and Dwarf chosen, respectively. History Formation Formed after the Council of Elrond, the Fellowship consisted of nine members: four Hobbits, two Men, one Elf, one Dwarf, and one Wizard. It was the only known organisation ever formed in the history of Middle-earth to hold members of each of these races within it (and with the departure of the Elves and the Wizards from Middle-earth, there would never be another like it), who largely lived and acted independently of one another. This number was chosen to match the number of Ringwraiths, or Nazgûl. Merry and Pippin were never intended to be a part of the Fellowship, with Elrond initially considering two Elf-lords from his own house. He wished to send the two younger hobbits back to the Shire as messengers to warn other Hobbits of the growing evil. However, the Halflings persevered: Merry was chosen and Gandalf convinced Elrond of the loyalty of Pippin. second from left]] The Fellowship of the Ring was formed by Elrond after the Council of Elrond. The Fellowship, being led mainly by Gandalf, headed down the path to Mordor. Journey of the Fellowship After a long and difficult journey south from Rivendell, and a near-catastrophic attempt to cross over the Misty Mountains, the Fellowship descended into Moria. In the former Dwarf-kingdom, they found evidence that Orcs had slain Gimli's kinsman Balin and other Dwarves who had returned there. They were soon confronted by the Balrog known as Durin's Bane, who had many Orc and Troll minions under his control. Gandalf fell facing this menace, and the Company was forced to go on without him. Once they escaped Moria, the Fellowship headed to the Elven forest of Lothlórien where they spoke with the Elven Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light. Galadriel supplied them each with special Elven Gifts from Lothlórien, boats and supplies so that they could travel down the river Anduin. This route was quicker than an overland march, but the group was attacked by Orc archers and shadowed by Gollum, who had begun following them in Moria. Forced to portage their boats around the waterfall called Rauros, the Fellowship soon ran into difficulties. Boromir finally succumbed to temptation, and attempted to seize the Ring from Frodo. This led to Frodo using the Ring to escape and he and Sam leaving to spare the others the lure of it. The repentant Boromir died trying to defend Merry and Pippin against a large force of Uruks from Isengard. The Fellowship was dissolved on the banks of the Anduin that day. Frodo and Sam carried on towards Mordor; Boromir was given funerary rites and sent floating over the falls, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli departed on their way to save Merry and Pippin. Breaking of the Fellowship After Boromir died the Fellowship split into three paths. From there Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli chased after the Uruk-hai who took Merry and Pippin. Their plan was to take the hobbits to Saruman in Isengard. Along the way the trio crossed through the Gap of Rohan and came across Éomer who led the banished Riders of Rohan across the land. After questioning Éomer, they found out that the riders had already slain the Uruk-hai they were meant to track, the night before in a bloody massacre. So upon arriving to site of battle, Aragorn discovers that the hobbits fled deep into Fangorn Forest. Gandalf, though thought to be dead when he fell at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm in Moria, came back to Middle-earth, reincarnated as Gandalf the White. He encountered Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in Fangorn, and they, mistaking Gandalf for Saruman, attempted to kill him. Gandalf assured them that Merry and Pippin were safe (knowing they were in the hands of Treebeard). From there they rode out to Edoras, capital of Rohan. It was there they saw King Theoden in ill-condition, poisoned by Saruman's servant Grima Wormtongue. Frodo and Sam continued their journey, getting closer to Mordor. Gollum had tailed them. While attempting to take "the precious" in their sleep, Frodo and Sam awoke and captured him. Frodo realizing who he was decided Gollum could be used as guide into Mordor.The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Second Fellowship In the book, Aragorn continues to call the company he leads (Legolas and Gimli, occasionally joined by Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin) the Fellowship of the Ring even after the original Fellowship breaks up following Boromir's death. The fellowship is reunited again after the War of The Ring up until Rohan, where the fellowship ends.The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Members Translations References Category:Organizations de:Gemeinschaft des Ringes es:Comunidad del Anillo fr:Communauté de l'Anneau he:אחוות הטבעת it:Compagnia dell'Anello nl:Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring pl:Drużyna Pierścienia pt-br:A Sociedade do Anel ru:Братство Кольца